The Life of the Marauders
by padfoot's girl 44
Summary: Marauders 6th year. Lots of fun and jokes, sugar high later on its gonna be funny. SBOC, LEJP, RLOC. Funny Stuff. This is my 1st fanfic please read and review! flames are welcome as long as they are constructive.
1. Hogwarts Express

**The Life of the Marauders**

Summery: Marauders 6th year. Romance. SB/OC, LE/JP, RL/OC.

Disclaimer: I'm poor the only thing i own in this story is Amy, Jessica, and Anne. YA!

Ch.1: Home

"Padfoot, get your fat arse out of bed!" yelled James.

Sirius groaned and rolled over which caused him to fall off his bed and land on a book.

"James! What is this doing on the floor? I know you can't read so don't even try and fool me!" said Sirius with mock seriousness.

James snorted and replied "Shut up, Padfoot, you bully!"

James was now pouting and wiping away a fake tear.

"Do you want me to tell Evans your a crybaby, Prongsie-poo?" Said Sirius who was now throwing random things into his trunk.

"Oh shut up, Padie-poo, and quit calling me that!" Replied James who was putting a pair of Spiderman boxers in his trunk.

Sirius started laughing at him and said. "Nice boxers, Prongs!"

James smirked and said. "These aren't mine, Mom, told me to give them to you. She said she had to wash them twice because of the stains."

"Har, har." Said Sirius who was dressed in muggle clothes and pulling his trunk towards the bedroom door said. "Let's go eat, I smell food!"

"Bye, Jamesie, don't get into to much trouble!" said a teary eyed Mrs. Potter.

"We'll try, Mom!" Said James who was pushing his cart into platform 9 3/4 followed by Sirius.

"This is going to be a fun year." Thought James. "I'm going to get Evans this year I know it!"

Lily's POV

"Mum, you'll miss me more if you squeeze me to death!" Said Lily who was red in the face.

Mrs. Evans smiled and said. "Have a good year, Lily dear."

Lily grabbed her trunk and walked onto the train to find her friend, Amy Kent.

Amy's POV

"You stay away from that mudblood!" yelled an angry Mrs.Kent at her daughter, Amy.

"Yeah right, Mum, you think that and while your at it can you buy me a talking dog?" Said Amy who grabbed her trunk and walked onto the train to find Lily.

"Amy, Amy!"

Amy turned araund to see Lily walking towards her.

"Hey, Lils!" Said Amy who was opening a compartment door. "How was your vacation?"

"Great! Capri was amazing!" said Lily. "Yours?"

Amy sighed and said. "Only my parents can make Vatican City hell."

Lily laughed and said sympathetically. "Do you think that you can stay with me this summer? My parents absolutally love you!"

Amy smiled and said. "Did they like Petunia's hair then?"

They both pursed out laughing. Amy had stayed at their house for a week over the summer. She had turned Petunia's hair into a pink mullet after she had called Lily a freak.

The door to their compartment opened to reveal a pale sandy haired boy, a short round boy with bright blue eyes, a tall skinny boy with messy black hair and glasses, and a handsome boy with black hair falling into his gray- blue eyes.

"Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Asked Remus.

"You and Peter can, Remus, but I don't think there's enough room in here for Sirius and James's big heads." Said Amy who was smirking along with Lily.

Sirius, who acted like she hadn't said anything put his trunk on a shelf and sat next to Amy. Amy moved closer to Lily and grabbed a book out of her bag.

"What are ya reading, Amy?" asked Sirius.

Amy answered without looking up from her book. "The Chronicles of Narnia."

"Oh." Sirius had never noticed how beautiful Amy was. She had golden brown hair with a bit of red in it and pulled into a tight pony tail. Her green- brown eyes shined in the sunlight.

Hours later after everyone had changed into their robes and James and Sirius pranked Snape, Hogwarts was in view.

"Home." Muttered Amy.

REVIEW!


	2. Welcome Home

Hey! thanks to my reviewers!

Welcome Home

"Welcome home!" said Alice Prewitt

"I missed you guys so much!" Said Lily as she pulled her room- mates Amy Kent, (A/N I changed her last name.) Alice prewitt, and Jessica Kingly into a group hug.

Amy smilled and said. "Prank time!"

"Whose it going to be this year, Amy?" Laughed Lily.

Amy rubbed her hands together evilly and said. "Sirius Black annoyed me on the train. He kept stairing at me, it was creepy!"

Jessica smirked at Amy and said. "Ooo sounds like our wittle Siwius has a cwushy-poo!"

"Ewww!" screemed Amy looking horrified at the thought. "Oh, he is so getting pranked!"

Amy pulled out her wand and left the room.

"I fear for her sanity." Laughed Alice.

Boys Dorm:

"Welcome to our loverly home!" Said Remus.

Sirius glared at Remus and said. "Stop quoting muggle movies, its scary."

"Ahh, Hogwarts,I've missed you!" Said James whiping away a fake year.

Sirius laughed maniacelly and said. "Whose our 1st victum?"

Remus looked at Sirius with a smirk and said. " If you could count you would know that Snape was our 1st victum."

"He doesn't count. That's just a minor setback anyway." Sirius said with a flick of his hand.

Let's go to the common room and see whose there."

He opened the door and walked out of the dorm. people were ponting and laughing at him. Sirius was used to people pointing at him, he's hot! usually they don't laugh at him.

Frank Longbottom came up to Sirius and said. "Mate, your hair."

Girl's Dorm:

Amy laughed opening the door to her dorm.

"Oh no this can't be good. What did you do to him?" Questioned a conserned Lily.

"I was standing in that corner by his dorm and I waited for him to open the door. Then I gave him a pink mohawk!"

The 4 girls burst out laughing.

"And I put an A on it too.!" On all of Amy's pranks she always put and A on it. For obvious reasons. "The color won't go out for 24hours hahaha!"

They laughed even harder.

"Anyone have any prank reguests?" Laughed Amy.


	3. A Plan

Ch. 3 A Plan

Disclaimer: I own everything in the worldbut the characters in this story.

* * *

"So." Said James who was pacing in his room. it was hard to think when Sirius was pouting and Remus and Peter were laughing hysterically. "The 'A' strikes again!"

"Duh, Prongs. We've been sitting here for an hour and thats all you could come up with?" Sirius said angrily.

James glared at Sirius and said. "Just because you were dumb enough to get pranked by the 'A' doesn't mean you should get your knickers in a bunch and freak out on me!"

Remus who was laughing at them said. "We know you aren't really mad at each other. Besides yelling at each other isn't going to help at all, so shut up." Sirius began to open his mouth toprotestbut then Remus glared at him and he stopped. "We need to figure out who all the 'A's" our in our year."

"Why only our year?" Asked Peter.

Remus looked at peter and said. "Don't you remember last year when only the 4th years went to Hogsmead?"

Sirius looked up and said. "Oh yeah. That was the time when the 'A' made Snape sing 'Lonely' in Zonkos."

All four boys laughed at the memory.

"Well," Said Sirius who wass wiping his eyes. "They had to be brilliant to have pulled off a prank on, me."

James hit Sirius on the head with a pillow which bounced off him and hit Peter right on the face. All four boys bust out laughing again.

It took them another hourmore to figure out who the A's might be because they kept bursting out in laughter. they decided it was either Alice, Amy, Avery, or Anne.

They also decided each Marauder would follow one of the A's. Sirius was following Amy. James, Alice. Peter, Avery. Remus, Anne.

Plan, Revenge of the Marauders would comense tommorow at breakfast.


End file.
